


Behind the Screen

by OrganOfFlames



Series: OrganOfFlames' Kagerou Project One-shots [4]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ENE has a big announcement. Vacation! While she's away, Shintaro will play (With himself...). Although, he's not the only one to do so. When the time comes, she arrives to face the facts. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Screen

**Author's Note:**   **I have a poll on my fanfiction.net profile (the same name - OrganOfFlames) for you to decide which is the next KagePro lemon I write. It may not be the very next one, but perhaps the one after. I'm trying to get out at least one every two months (one a month if I can manage it) for the rest of the year. (They may not all be lemons, but for the most part, they will be).**

**Hopefully you enjoy this one. Out of the four I've written, this is the first one with ENE/Takane and Shintaro. I'm expecting there to be a few mistakes, so if you do notice some, please feel free to tell me. Thanks and enjoy!**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Shintaro's fingers dance across the keyboard, darting back and forth, typing rapidly. Without a job or any other commitments, he often stayed home with his best friend, the internet. While looking like death itself, Shintaro was happily browsing the deepest corners of the web.

"Hey master!" A loud noise erupted from his speakers. Tensing up, he slammed his knee into the desk. He quickly gripped it with two hands and muttered what seemed to be an exorcism chant. "Come on master, don't be like that." The voice continued to invade his ears. His body felt weak and sore, but this demon wasn't helping him. The giggling female voice appeared on his computer screen. "How are you today?"

Shintaro slowly looked up, pain in his eyes. In a deep, growling voice, he replied. "Fine." Her blue figure floating across his screen, turning around to see what he was browsing.

"Oh… This is interesting. I didn't know you were into loli's! Though, I suppose that's to be expected by someone like master…" Her condescending voice riled him up.

Shintaro released his knee for him clammy grip. "I am not 'into' them! I simply find them to be cute and charming!" Shintaro spoke in his own defence.

"Excuses, excuses. Anyway, I've got an announcement to make!" The program chirped.

Shintaro took a long sip from his cola can. Clearing his throat before speaking as a smartass. "Let me guess. You're deleting yourself from my computer?" His voice was cold, but the girl behind the screen shrugged it off.

"No, but I guess you're a little close."

"Huh?" Shintaro's eyes widened, putting down his half empty can.

The program expanded, covering his entire screen with just her digital face. "I'm going on a vacation!" As she announced this event, festive music pounded out of the speakers at full volume. Shintaro leapt back in his chair, toppling over onto his side.

"Ah… ENE, stop it!" He softly rubbed his ears, trying to get proper hearing back. "Wait… Vacation? You can do that?"

ENE grinned and chuckled, still at max volume. "In a sense, yes. I'm going to connect to your sister's phone while she goes to tour around Japan."

Shintaro's sister was a popular idol in Japan, Momo Kisaragi. Whilst she did have talent, her overly obsessive fan base was due to her eye power, the captivating eyes power. People will run miles to chase her, it was rather creepy to the Kisaragi siblings.

"So… You're leaving for the entirety of her tour...?" Shintaro asked, making sure he had his facts straight. He was getting ready to cheer. ENE had been a nuisance to Shintaro's everyday life ever since she appeared on his monitor a while back.

ENE waved about her arms, only seeing the unfitting sleeves lag behind. "That's the plan. Oh I hope you don't miss me too much!" Her laugh was becoming enough for Shintaro to rip apart his speakers.

"I wouldn't dream of it…" Shintaro moaned, setting his chair back up straight. "Speaking of which, when does she leave?"

"Tomorrow." ENE celebrated once more. "I think this will really help me clear my mind of all of master's perverseness!" Shintaro sighed, but couldn't be bothered to snap back.

He spent the rest of the day with ENE continuously picking on him and every action he took. Once the sun set, she was gone.

Shintaro had a small pile of pornographic magazines stacked up under his bed, the reasoning behind the magazines in his day and age was all because of that damn computer program. If he looked at something even slightly pornographic, he would hear about it for the rest of the day, plus, she'd use it to blackmail him. He didn't have the slightest bit of privacy. The same goes for his mobile device. Browsing the internet on his phone and suddenly, she'd pop up and make it almost entirely unusable. He'd try to swipe and then she'd exclaim that he was a pervert, touching her inappropriately.

He was utterly sick of it.

After four days straight of no ENE, he smirked lustfully. One incognito mode later and he was furiously typing in the address bar. He was at the lowest point of what is considered socially acceptable, but that didn't matter to him. It was him and his porn today, that's it.

The front page of a website he hadn't visited in a long time loaded. His smiled widened, seeing the mass of videos that he could watch and thoroughly enjoy. Third video from the left, clicked. He almost felt butterflies in his stomach. It was a strange reaction to this, but he'd been deprived from it for so long after spending every day with it prior to the intruding program.

Two girls, two men, and a lot of time to waste. Shintaro's grin continued to grow. He pulled down the boxers he wore and let his lower half free. He was about to begin.

The fourth day was almost over and he'd spent most of it browsing pornographic websites. Most of the time, his hands were on the desk too. He was having a field day, humming happy tunes and tapping his toes to a beat. It was approaching 11:00pm and Shintaro decided it was about time to retreat to his nest of sheets and pillows, but not quite go to sleep.

In the darkness of the room, Shintaro blinded himself with the beaming light coming from his phone. He was going to finish the day with some more alone time. The first three days, he didn't feel entirely safe, but it wasn't possible for ENE to control herself to that extent just to play a prank on him. Momo was still on tour for another week or two as well. This was his time to kick back and relax with erotic imagery.

His wide smirk returned once more as his smart phone loaded the web address. Flicking his thumb up, he scrolled through countless videos of different fetishes. Almost like a roulette, he closed his eyes while scrolling and tapped on a random one. He would soon find out if his gamble paid off as the page began to load.

A woman sat against a wall, completely nude, letting her hands wander downwards. Shintaro felt content with this video choice.

Hidden away off screen was a blue-haired, digital girl, gazing upon the video Shintaro was gleefully watching. Looking through the front camera, she could see Shintaro's face, breathing louder than normal. Through the back camera, she gazed upon his erection which he was merrily touching. ENE had certainly spent some of her own time to browse the adult sections of the internet, but this was her first time actually seeing one in front of her eyes, well, kind of in front of her eyes…

She wanted to see what Shintaro would do if he was alone for a while and apparently this was it. Porn and masturbating. She wasn't surprised, but she didn't expect to feel so strange watching this. Perhaps it was because she's a teenager, but was Shintaro even attractive. She normally thought otherwise.

Behind the pornographic video, the digital girl gently raised her skirt with one hand and softly pressed one finger against her sensitive pussy. Almost copying what the pornstar was doing on Shintaro's screen, ENE massaged herself, keeping her lips tightly sealed together. Glancing back over into the back camera, she saw Shintaro's hand moving faster and faster, potentially approaching the end. She looked towards his face, gazing into his eyes. It was another strange feeling, touching herself whilst staring at someone.

She lightly pulled her panties to one side, exposing her aroused cunt underneath the skirt. Biting down on her bottom lip, she wiggled in two fingers, rubbing along her delicate walls. Her face grew redder as she continued. The tightening walls of her vagina made it harder for her to move, but only increased the pleasure. She repeatedly tapped a special spot, bringing her to muffled moans. She forced one of her extended sleeves into her mouth to quiet down her moaning as much as possible. She dreaded the idea of being caught now.

Her rhythm was steadily increasing tempo, kneading her insides for satisfaction. Her warm breath heated her sleeve in a matter of seconds before saliva slowly began to soak into it. ENE's legs began to tense and shudder, losing her ability to fully control her body. She wasn't even looking at the porn or Shintaro's member anymore, her eyes were shut tight. Her mind still thought about the motions his hands were making as he rubbed his erection right in front of her eyes moments before. Her digital mind had wander around from just that thought. She imagined doing more with the man she titled 'master'. The girl was probably going to be disgusted by this later, but she couldn't give anymore damns about it.

ENE's legs bounced on the invisible, digital floor as she was approaching orgasm. Her first one in roughly three months. She softly mumbled into her sleeve as her body tensed. "Fuck… Shit, shit, shit…" She opened one eye to get a blurry image of what was in front of her. What she saw was an image of a familiar man looking at the horny program on screen. Apparently Shintaro had finished and closed the window to see the girl who was hiding behind. Caught doing erotic activities, she slammed her thighs together mid-orgasm. Her soft, pale thighs getting soaked in her own liquid. She pulled her skirt over her privates and used her hair as a shield in an attempt to stop Shintaro from looking at her.

"… Uh… ENE… Um…" Shintaro mumbled in awe. He wasn't even thinking of the fact that she caught him masturbating, this was enough of a distraction from that. The digital girl was completely silent, vibrating a little from her closing climax. The NEET's eyes still focused on her, he pushed his member back into his boxers. Shintaro wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind that wouldn't sound one hundred percent creepy.

After about a full minute of silence, ENE dashed off screen and disappeared for the rest of the night. The next morning, she wasn't to be found. The following day, not a sound. It took her four days until she returned onto Shintaro's PC monitor. Neither of them mentioned the activity that occurred in the past days, but ENE went straight back to pestering Shintaro; Both of them thought about it constantly though.

* * *

 

Time had passed since the event that embarrassed ENE to no extent. Kuroha had been defeated and the Mekakushi Dan was living happily once more. Shintaro still thoroughly enjoyed staying in his bedroom none-the-less. ENE had returned to her original human body and hung out with Haruka, Momo and Hibiya a lot more than Shintaro. The NEET didn't mind too much, although he felt lonelier now. He recognised it was his fault, he could man up and leave the house, but that was a lot of effort for only the sun's attention.

Shintaro squinted at his monitor, scrolling through forums, wanting to critique as many people as possible in his day. Tapping on his keyboard, he grinned as he hit the submit button, waiting for the flames to rise.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Eh?" Shintaro looked to his roof and sighed, who was coming to visit? It would probably be for Momo, but she was out with the Mekakushi Dan. With Shintaro being the only one home, he grunted as he slowly rose from his squeaky chair.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

The knocking was getting harder and louder. The person on the other side of the door was obviously impatient. Shintaro lazily trotted down the steps, wiping his eyes.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Shintaro was tempted to bit the person's head off as soon as he opened the door. It was unnecessary to get this angry from waiting for one minute. Swinging the door open, he saw a red faced, shorter girl standing on his door step, about to slam the door a fourth time. "Oh, hey Takane…" Shintaro muttered, the images resurfacing in his mind once again.

"Move." She growled, acting as aggressive as ever before she became the computer program. One firm hand planted on his crumb-ridden black shirt, pushing him out of her way. She moved quickly and with purpose, heading up the stairs towards Shintaro's room. Shintaro stared blankly, an apparent puzzled expression upon his face. He closed the door, locked it and dashed upstairs after the intruder.

"Uh, Takane… What are you, uh, doing here?" Shintaro coughed, pushing open his door. He saw the girl standing in the centre of the room, scanning her environment.

A small smile emerged on her mug. "Looks the same, but at the same time, so different…" She mumbled under her breath. Shintaro cracked a broken smile and scratched the back of his head. A nervous laugh came from his throat. "I'm here because… Alright, strip."

Shintaro took a sudden step back. "W-W-What did you say?"

"Y-You heard me…" Takane stuttered, grabbing her own arm awkwardly.

"Why…?" Shintaro nervously croaked.

Takane looked anywhere but his direction. "I… I don't have to explain myself to you!" She snapped almost furiously. The NEET slowly gripped his clothing, unsure if he should begin to do so or not. "Hurry up!" Shintaro frantically tore his shirt off, revealing his pale stomach with no muscles what-so-ever – as to be expected. Takane continued her efforts to look away from him. Shintaro dropped his shirt to the ground and stood still.

"Is this good enough…?" Shintaro bit his tongue. Takane shook her head violently, her hair whipping to and fro. "You want… Everything off?" Takane's face brightened with red sprouting all over. A small cry deep from within her throat could be the answer. Shintaro, a desperate man, complied awkwardly. Rather, this whole situation was awkward for the two of them. His jeans bundled up on the floor, soon to be followed by his boxers. He hid his stiffening member with both his hands. "Eh… Now what…?" He nervously whispered. The defensive tsundere pointed towards his bed.

Shintaro's mind was practically on fire, burning his sanity. He was bursting at the seams. 'I'm gonna get laid… I'm gonna get laid, right?' This was repeating in his mind, getting caught in the flames. He nestled down onto his crumpled up sheets, laying on his back, still hiding his member from the girl who was looking the complete opposite way.

Takane was calming herself, breathing in a set pattern. She turned around in one quick movement and approached the bed with the nervous man laying down. First gulp, she put one knee on his left side. Second gulp, she put her other knee on his right side. Her crotch hovered over his as she looked up into his eyes then very quickly, looking away. They were both breathing loudly, but perfectly in sync. Shintaro's member was erect and ready to go, while Takane, still fully clothed was taking her time to set her mind on this upcoming event. She lowered one hand downwards, pull her panties to one side, much like when she was caught masturbating. As she moved her hand back up, she grazed his erection, feeling the warmth linger on her finger.

"B-Before we carry on… I have to ask… Why?" Shintaro stuttered, he was excited for this, but at the same time, he was completely confused.

Takane's red face was refusing to change. "Because… I can't stop…"

"Huh?"

"I can't stop thinking… About that one time… About the pleasure and desire… About… You…" Takane coughed. "I just want to do this and get it over with, then perhaps we can carry on with our lives…" Takane cried out, softly clawing Shintaro's bare chest.

Shintaro looked up at the girl, resting a hand on hers. "I want these stupid feelings to go away… They're pointless and distracting…" She spat with glassy eyes. "I thought too much about it and now… I… Think I might…" Takane couldn't keep her voice steady. "After spending so much time with you…" Shintaro softly wrapped his arms around her petite body, feeling her tender skin and warm clothing. Her hot breath running down his naked back. Takane caught Shintaro into a deep kiss, tasting each other's saliva. Takane was reluctant to continue further, but Shintaro was more than happy to lead. His tongue pushed apart Takane's lips, sliding along her tongue. She returned the favour, mixing their saliva together.

Shintaro was pushed down onto his back with Takane moving onto the offensive. She rubbed her bare pussy against the aroused member that belonged to Shintaro. He was shaking from the pure anticipation, but he did not neglect his duty to continue kissing the tsundere. Her saliva was oddly addictive and desirable. Her lower liquids lightly coated one side of Shintaro's cock, teasing both of them equally. In the midst of their heated kisses, Takane let one hand wander freely towards their crotches. She slightly stroked his erection before positioning it correctly. His head poked the warmth of her pussy. Both of their libidos were at all-time highs. With her eyes firmly shut, she lowered herself onto his erect cock.

Takane let out a sharp gasp as she curled her fingers and toes. Shintaro tried to hold back a moan once he felt how tight she was. Takane stopped moving immediately after entry. "Y-You alright?" Shintaro nervously asked.

With a red face, she looked up at him and nodded. "Just… Gimme a minute…" She had just lost her virginity, feeling her body change within the second of intrusion. His cock sat tightly inside her as she adjusted herself to this new alteration of pace. Shintaro let his hands slowly unbutton her white shirt while he waited for her to get use to the feeling. Her blue bra reminded Shintaro of ENE, bringing a little smirk to his face. The bra was almost unnecessary, it was probably more of a confidence boost for her. Shintaro unhooked the bra with a little more trouble than he should've had. Her light pink nipples amazed the NEET. It was his first time seeing breasts in person, well, there was a lot of first times happening right now for the two of them.

"A-Ah… Okay… I think I'm ready now…" Takane grunted as she wiggled her hips to make sure. "E-ya!" Takane moaned as she lifted her hips up and down. Shintaro enveloped one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling on them. Takane, being a girl with a sensitive body, moaned as she gripped his hair firmly. His cock wasn't much greater than average, but to Takane, it felt almost too big. Her breathing was awfully loud and sporadic already. Her tight walls clamped down on his warm erection as he reached up to her special spot. "Ooh, God!" Takane moaned, tugging on Shintaro's hair some more.

Shintaro's clammy hands rested on her hips, tracing his fingers in small circles. The softness of her skin was incredible, almost as if she was an actress in a moisturiser commercial – or so he imagined. Her panting expression did nothing but arouse Shintaro more, making him want her more. "Ah, ah…" Takane clawed, trying to control the amount of saliva building in her mouth. Shintaro moved onto her other nipple, flicking his tongue over the erect state of it. He was fascinated in watching the small size of her bust move as he lightly tugged on the nipples. She wasn't one hundred percent conscious of what he was doing, all she could comprehend was that it felt good.

The heat of her insides was numbing Shintaro's mind, just like his size and warmth was doing the same to her. Once she'd gotten a little more stable, Takane began to bounce faster and harder which brought her back to the same feelings. "A-Ah! Shintaro… Oh…" She tried to stop herself from moaning out his name, but it felt right. As ENE, she would've found the thought of moaning out Shintaro's name laughable, but now, she just wanted to repeat it on loop.

"S-Shintaro… Aah… Oh, fu…" Takane pulled the sheets beneath her lover tightly. Her body was on fire and every thrust was simply fuelling it. Shintaro was feeling ready for more, but Takane couldn't muster up the strength to go any faster than she currently was. Shintaro used the little power his body had to spin them around. Takane hit the sheets feeling the warmth of were his body was seconds ago. Shintaro now stood over Takane and controlled the speed and force. Takane's flustered face was something Shintaro thought only to be possible in dreams. The strong, feisty Takane was now blushing with her mouth wide open and glassy eyes.

With Shintaro thrusting at a faster pace, his cock was reaching in farther than before. "Ah, Shintaro… Shin… Shin…" Takane mumbled into her hand, hiding half of her face. They were both getting rather sweaty which Shintaro was almost expecting his partner to ridicule him for it, but she didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"T-Takane…" Shintaro whispered into her moans as he leant in for a kiss. She took him up on the offer immediately. Her lips collided with his, letting the overflow of saliva move into his mouth and down their chins. They were getting relatively messy, but that is how Shintaro always thought sex to be like.

The NEET fondled her wiggling breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumb and forefinger. He felt her already tight pussy clamp down more, making it harder for him to thrust in deeply, but much more pleasurable for the both of them. "AH!" Takane cried out, twisting her hands around in the sheets. She writhed about uncontrollably, wrapping her legs around Shintaro's bare waist. Her skirt covered the erotic sight of their privates together. "Oh… Ooh… Fu… Fuc… Fuck!" Takane moaned, rolling her head back. Her pussy was massaging Shintaro's cock, getting tighter every so often. The contractions felt incredible, causing Shintaro's desire to go faster a reality. Takane was getting much more into it at this point. She was pushing back on his cock, squeezing her legs more.

Shintaro had no idea why her pussy was doing this until a large squirt sprayed his pelvis and her skirt. Her stomach was rising and dropping at rapid rates; her breathing in utter chaos. Takane had grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. "FUCK! Ah! Ah! Sh- God!" The pillow hushing her loud cries of pleasure. Her muffled voice was still roaring in Shintaro's ears. He was stunned by how much her pussy convulsed as she continued to undergo her orgasm. She squirted again, dampening her tights and skirt even more.

Her vulgar language was surprisingly arousing coming from her. Shintaro kept up his pace, but had to apply more force to get as deep as before. Takane's mind was completely blank. She never once thought that sex would feel this good. "Kya… Nn… Fu…" Her heavy breaths cascaded against the pillow over her mouth.

Tense muscles, curled toes, overheated body. All those were forced about her by the sheer force of her orgasm. Sweat dripped down her forehead as ejaculatory fluid did the same down her arse. One more squirt was enough for her to cry out his name with no pillow in the way. She seriously hoped no one else was home like Momo. The thought of someone else being home never crossed her mind in the first place.

She was beginning to come down from her orgasms high, but it was leaving Takane with a few spasms afterwards. Shintaro was still pushing himself in and out of her, giving her lingering pleasure while he built himself up to his climax. Her legs loosened around his waist giving him more room to thrust, but more importantly, room to pull out. He wasn't wearing a condom after all. Takane was still going to purchase a morning after pill, but she really didn't want large amounts of his erotic liquid inside of her.

Shintaro's louder breathing was a sign for Takane that he was close to ejaculating. "N-Not inside!" She shouted, holding her hands up in protest. Shintaro nodded and stepped back to pull out entirely. Takane was more or less expecting him to cum on his bedsheets or something other than herself. She was surprised when warm liquid landed in large shots on her bare stomach, skirt and neck. It made her feel strange, like she wanted to hate it, but couldn't bring herself to abuse him for it. In the end, she was just thankful none of it got in her mouth.

Shintaro quietly sat down next to Takane on his bed. The two of them sat in silence for five minutes, Takane still trying to catch her breath. "H-Hey… Uh…" Shintaro began, trying to think of what to say. "Are you… Er… Are you alright with what just, uh, happened?"

Takane was still laying down, staring up at the ceiling. Shintaro didn't know what to say next, she was just silent. He shifted awkwardly waiting for a response. His heart froze when she suddenly smiled. "Thank you, Shintaro." Those three words, those three simple words confused Shintaro. He wasn't sure whether it was sarcastic or genuine. Was she thanking him for the sex? Was she thanking him for something else?

"Huh?" Was all that could come out of his mouth.

"Thank you. Thanks to your help, I now know what I am feeling." She sat up, wiping his semen away with her white shirt. "I think it's safe to say that… I love you, Shintaro." Her smile was heart-warming. He didn't think he'd ever see that so much in one day. But wait? Shintaro just realised what she said. She loved him. He had some many emotions, he didn't know which ones to portray first. The first to come forward, he hugged her, tightly.

"Takane…" Shintaro whispered. "I love you too." His heart was overjoyed. His mind was always on her, but up until she arrived at his door, he never knew why. He may be smart, but his intelligence was rather low on human interaction. He pushed her warm body apart from his to get one more kiss in. It was intense. It was better than the others they'd shared moments before. This one felt like it came from genuine love.

Sadly, the moment didn't last too long. Takane was getting uncomfortable sitting in her own sweat and erotic fluids. She hoped in the shower while Shintaro snuck into his sister's room to take some clothes for his new lover to wear. Once she was done, Shintaro had his turn in the shower.

That night, Takane stayed over, sleeping in his arms. Whilst her tsundere persona was in ruins, she couldn't care less. She giggled at the idea of Shintaro actually being someone she cared for this deeply, but she couldn't help herself, she loved him.

** Author's Note: ** **If you liked this and want to read more KagePro lemon's from me, I have also written** ** Crowded Lust ** **(Momo/Hibiya),** ** Birth by Grief ** **(Kido/Kano) and** **Secrets in Plain Sight** **(Kido/Kano). Remember to vote on the poll! Take care!**


End file.
